Voldemort vs The Puzzle
by Pumpkin-Pie 4ever aka Lynn
Summary: Voldemrt's doctor said he needs more problem solving skills and gives him a 70pc. puzzle to solve. Oh and there's a catch.


1-shot I got the idea from the story "Voldemort and the Internal Revinue Service" by citygirl11116

In a room in Voldemort's Manor

Stupid doctor says I need more problem solving skills! Ha! I'm Lord freaking Voldemort! I killed my father and his family, framed it on my uncle got him thrown in Azkaban. Released a basilisk on Hogwarts that killed someone, framed that on a ½ giant, got him expelled, split my soul 7 times, control my followers, came back from the dead, killed hundreds, and a hundred other things that are even worse than that and that require more planing! But I can't do this stupid 70pc. puzzle of the ocean without the picture side up! What does this stupid box say? "Impervious to magic," there's a surprise, "70pc. ages 5 and up!" What! Ages 5 and up! This puzzle is a little hard actually.

½ hour later

"EVIL INSULT TO MY INTELIGENCE! I HAVE FINALLY FINISHED YOU!" I says yells triumphantly.

"Sir? Your doctor just sent this over he wants you to finish it before your next appointment" Lucious hands me a package bows, like a good little minion, and leaves

"Now what does this note say? '_Congratulations on finishing the puzzle! What I really wanted you to do was this Sudoku puzzle' _Hmm lets find out how you do this. All numbers 1-9 in a row, column, and box, but not in any of the same. Doesn't sound too hard.

3 hours later

"Dark Lord. Your doctor wants to know how you are doing on the puzzle" Lucious asks "Dark Lord?"

"Lucious I am beaten not by any force of good but by a puzzle. A puzzle so powerful, so evil I can not compare. I dare not even speak it's name"

"My Lord you are over exaggerating. Nothing is more powerful or more evil than you. (Brown nosier anyone?) "Lets see. Sudoku huh? Doesn't look that hard. Look put a 1 here and a 2 there and…

30min later

"There! All done! Wait I put two 1's in this row. No problem. I'll just switch these two and… WHAT KIND OF EVIL IS THIS!" I warned him.

2 weeks later

"Sir" Bella finds me, Voldemort, in the fetal position rocking back and forth and Lucious mumbling about evil puzzles. " Would this be a bad time to tell you that the answers are on the back? Oh and your doctor is here to see you."

END

In a room in Voldemort's Manor

Stupid doctor says I need more problem solving skills! Ha! I'm Lord freaking Voldemort! I killed my father and his family, framed it on my uncle got him thrown in Azkaban. Released a basilisk on Hogwarts that killed someone, framed that on a ½ giant, got him expelled, split my soul 7 times, control my followers, came back from the dead, killed hundreds, and a hundred other things that are even worse than that and that require more planing! But I can't do this stupid 70pc. puzzle of the ocean without the picture side up! What does this stupid box say? "Impervious to magic," there's a surprise, "70pc. ages 5 and up!" What! Ages 5 and up! This puzzle is a little hard actually.

½ hour later

"EVIL INSULT TO MY INTELIGENCE! I HAVE FINALLY FINISHED YOU!" I says yells triumphantly.

"Sir? Your doctor just sent this over he wants you to finish it before your next appointment" Lucious hands me a package bows, like a good little minion, and leaves

"Now what does this note say? '_Congratulations on finishing the puzzle! What I really wanted you to do was this Sudoku puzzle' _Hmm lets find out how you do this. All numbers 1-9 in a row, column, and box, but not in any of the same. Doesn't sound too hard.

3 hours later

"Dark Lord. Your doctor wants to know how you are doing on the puzzle" Lucious asks "Dark Lord?"

"Lucious I am beaten not by any force of good but by a puzzle. A puzzle so powerful, so evil I can not compare. I dare not even speak it's name"

"My Lord you are over exaggerating. Nothing is more powerful or more evil than you. (Brown nosier anyone?) "Lets see. Sudoku huh? Doesn't look that hard. Look put a 1 here and a 2 there and…

30min later

"There! All done! Wait I put two 1's in this row. No problem. I'll just switch these two and… WHAT KIND OF EVIL IS THIS!" I warned him.

2 weeks later

"Sir" Bella finds me, Voldemort, in the fetal position rocking back and forth and Lucious mumbling about evil puzzles. " Would this be a bad time to tell you that the answers are on the back? Oh and your doctor is here to see you."

END


End file.
